trapped love
by black tiger1
Summary: the ronin warriors and warlords are transported to a strange world where seven areas are ruled by a descent of the god that guards that area. there they must help a girl and her younger siblings find the seven gods who are trapped in another realm by find
1. Default Chapter

Black tiger: all right this is just some crazy idea I came up with while I was playing paper Mario and listing to linkin park. So don't sue me if it's weird, and it happens in another dimsion that the ronin warriors get transported too. Now on to the story.  
  
Nightmare: black tiger does not own ronin warriors, any of the places names used in this story or any songs used.  
  
Sage was sitting under a tree watching ryo, rowen, kento and cye having a game of football. After defeating the dynasty some things had returned to normal. Sage closed his eyes and heard ryo yelling to cye to go long as he threw the ball. He heard kento yell and opened his eyes. There was a flash of light and before they knew it they were spinning in a black void when it opened up and dropped them in a forest. Where they all heard someone screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dais, sekhemt, cale and Anubis were walking in a forest none of them were talking but keeping their thoughts to themselves. Dais looked up when a bright light enfolded them and they were spinning in a black void until it dropped them in a forest. Where they heard screaming and the sound of people running.  
  
Black tiger: it's short but what do you expect for a prologue. The next chapter is far longer and has a lot more detail and three oc's are brought into the mix. Read and review, flames accepted. 


	2. strange boy and beast

Black tiger: second chapter and as promised it's longer. And thanks you Isabel Night for reviewing (seeing as she's the only person who did _).  
  
Nightmare: black tiger does not own ronin warriors, any of the places names used in this story or any songs used.  
  
(*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*) (*_*)  
  
The sound of someone running filled the air as dais got up and looked around. To his right a young girl and boy jumped out from the trees. The boy stopped as the others got up and yelled.  
  
"If I were I'd get going there's a wild nazago coming and it's mad" with that he turned and started running after the girl. As they stood staring after the boy they heard the sound of trees begin pulled up by their roots and thrown into other trees. As sekhemt was about to speak a huge beast jumped out of a falling tree and stared the warlords in their eyes. It's massive head covered in blood red fur with black eyes lined with spikes, its body was covered in spikes with black and red fur coving some parts of it. It's hind quarters looked like they had had the fur and some flesh ripped off for you could see yellow bones and the sickly red muscles. Before they could move it came rushing forward and threw cale up into the sky. Cale in response jumped back down using the trees. Instead of standing and fighting they ran where they had seen the boy run. They heard the nazago crashing through the forest after them. As they came to a bend in the narrow path they were running dais that was in the lead tripped over a fallen kento. As the warlord looked around they saw the rest of the ronin warriors.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here" dais barked at kento.  
  
"I could ask you the same question but we have no idea," he yelled back. Before they could say another word the nazago jumped through the path and lunged. As it was about to ram into ryo a throwing knife sank into the creature's neck. They looked to where the knife had come from and saw the boy. The nazago snarled and bared its fangs as metal teeth they hadn't noticed before moved up from its mouth. It lunged at the boy who jumped down beside the ronins and warlords.  
  
"Follow me it can attack us here from any side but just outside the forest is a huge meadow there's someone there who can take care off this nazago" the boy said as he ran between the trees. To al of their surprise they followed the boy and moments later came out into a huge meadow and the boy ran to a hill. When the others reached the top they saw the girl there too.  
  
"Where is she?" the boy asked.  
  
"She's coming with the reins," she answered as the nazago appeared from the forest. It was running towards them. Even though no one saw her she was running as fast as she could from the other side of the hill. She could see the nazago already halfway there and it was gaining speed. She was at the bottom of the hill as it lunged ready to attack the girl on the hill. As she jumped fearful that she wouldn't make it.  
  
Sage saw the creature lunge at the girl and jumped towards her and pulled her to the ground. He feared he would fell its claws driving through him but nothing came. He opened his eyes in tie to see something ram into the nazago and pushing back down the hill. As he watched he saw the thing that had hit the nazago was a person wearing an icy blue robe. The nazago lunged but as it was only a foot away the person drew a masamune and blocked it. Using the blade the person jumped up over the nazago and as they were coming down the nazago whipped them with it's tail and they sail towards the forest were second later the nazago was ramming into the person as they were getting up. All across the meadow they could hear a sickening crunch as the person was pushed into the trunk of a tree. The nazago was about to bit the person as there legs shot up and pushed into the nazago's bulky shoulder blades stopping it from moving any closer. The person reached into their robes and pulled out a thing thread and tied it around the creature's mouth and clamped it shut. The metal teeth closed down around the mouth. The person then pulled out a small metal rod and pushed it against the nazago's forehead, which knocked it out. As the creature fell sage noticed that other people were standing around and ran forward as the creature fell and started tying it up.  
  
"What just happened" rowen muttered as the person wearing the icy blue robe sat and put their hand on the creatures head.  
  
"You just saw the ice warrior of crystal palace (a/n the place from paper Mario) take down the strongest nazago in all of the seven realms". The boy said while the ice warrior was standing up and they pulled down the hood of the robe. As the hood fell icy blue eyes stared out at the hill, while dark brown hair was begin tied up with a piece of leather. Almost all of the ronins and warlords mouths dropped when they saw it was young woman that had defeated the nazago. She started walking towards the hill as the boy turned to look at them.  
  
"Your not from around here are you?" he asked. "My name is anon and this is my sister miina" he said with as a smile as miina bowed. "We're children of the ice queen, the ruler of the ice realm".  
  
"What's her name, the ice warrior?" ryo asked as she was almost at the top of the hill.  
  
"No one knows her real but we call her-"  
  
"My name as far as you are concerned is amaya ice warrior of crystal palace"  
  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
  
Black tiger: not much longer but hey it's longer then the first chapter. Till next time read and review. 


End file.
